Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) deployments are likely to be dense and with smaller cells than prior radio access technologies. Self-Organizing Network (SON) schemas (e.g., algorithms and architectures) can facilitate these wireless network deployments.